


The Breast Part Of You

by foxfire60441



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfire60441/pseuds/foxfire60441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Santana have breast play and cuddles together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breast Part Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Was written for a Glee Kink Meme. http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/41745.html?thread=56058897t56058897

Quinn finally had Santana where she wanted her. They were alone together, in a hotel room, and her friend was obviously more than willing to help the blonde satisfy her curiosity about sex with another girl. Both of them were tipsy, and Santana's cleavage was overtly on display as she leaned over to remove her heels.

Quinn knew that Santana was the perfect girl for her to experiment with; not just because the brunette was a lesbian and experienced, but also because she was her best friend and truly cared about her deep down despite the verbal abuse they had at times been known to hurl at one another. Staring openly at the Latina's ample chest spilling from her dress, Quinn could take it no longer. Licking her lips, she tackled Santana onto the bed. "I love your tits," she murmured huskily, experimentally cupping one through the material of Santana's dress.

"They're pretty damn great," the brunette agreed with a smug grin, pressing a sloppy kiss to the side of Quinn's neck.

"Cocky bitch," the blonde answered, smirking, as she tilted her head to give the shorter girl better access to her neck.

"You love it," Santana countered, lightly nipping the flesh of her neck with her teeth.

Humming in agreement, Quinn pressed her body closer to Santana's, shivering slightly when she felt the Latina's hands reach behind her and grasp the zipper of her dress. "Wait," she stopped her verbally, reluctantly pulling her body away from Santana's form.

"What? Are you ok? Do you not want to do this, because we don't have to -"

"No," Quinn interrupted her rambling, smiling slightly to herself at Santana's subtle concern for her. "I just want to do this right." With these words, she reached behind herself and finished unzipping her dress, letting it slowly slide off her shoulders and pool onto the floor around her feet, revealing her lingerie to her friend.

Santana's expression said it all as her eyes clouded further with lust and her mouth opened slightly. "Wow. Just...wow."

"Wow? Is that all you can say?" Quinn teased, gliding her index finger slowly down the smooth edge of her own bra. 

The Latina just gaped at her. Grinning lewdly, Quinn unhooked her bra, holding the loose cups over her breasts as she met Santana's smoldering gaze. "For once you have nothing to say? What's wrong, S, cat got your tongue?" the blonde asked coyly.

Santana actually let out an honest to God growl as she responded. "Get your ass over here and get rid of that fucking thong and it will." She eyed Quinn hungrily as her friend let her bra dropped, visually drinking in the sight of her perky bare breasts and dusky nipples.

Shaking her finger back and forth, Quinn said, "Tsk, tsk, first you have to do something for me. I showed you mine, now you have to show me yours."

Practically tearing off her own dress, Santana flung it across the room and then undid her own bra, tossing it in Quinn's direction. "Done."

Despite having seen her friend's breasts in passing plenty of times in the past when they changed around each other or in the locker room, Quinn had never seen them in this context and would never get tired of the sight of them. "You've got the best boobs," she breathed out, watching them jiggle a bit as Santana shifted on the bed.

"Again, we've established this, and tell me something I don't know," Santana answered, winking arrogantly. 

"You're so full of yourself, bitch. Remind me why I'm friends with you again?" As she spoke, Quinn approached the bed again, removing her panties during the journey.

"Because I've got fucking awesome tits, and because I'm about to eat the hell out of your pussy?" Santana suggested, tugging the blonde's arm to drag her back onto the bed.

Quinn settled back onto the pillows, spreading her legs lewdly, revealing her glistening wet center. "Prove it."

Santana let out another little growl. "Gladly," she husked out, reaching toward her and slowly dragging the tip of her finger through her friend's soaked folds. "But seriously, Q, a landing strip? Didn't think you had it in you." She brought her wet finger to her mouth and sucked Quinn's juices from it carefully.

"Shut up and eat me out," the taller girl demanded, grabbing the back of Santana's head and threading her fingers through raven locks as she pulled the Latina's face toward her pussy.

"Your wish is my command," Santana drawled before she slowly raked her tongue up Quinn's slit. The blonde groaned, her grip on Santana's hair tightening as her friend used her tongue to swipe across her folds easily.

"You taste so fucking good, Q," Santana mumbled into her pussy, her nose nudging against Quinn's clit. The blonde shuddered slightly and worked a leg over Santana's shoulder to give her more access to her center. The brunette gladly took the hint and swirled her tongue around Quinn's erect clit before sliding her tongue down to her friend's entrance, tongue dipping in greedily to taste her and thrusting inside.

"Oh, God," Quinn breathed out, feeling Santana's tongue penetrate her.

"The name's Santana," the Latina snarked, glancing up briefly.

"More licking, less talking," Quinn admonished breathlessly, thrusting her pussy into Santana's mouth. In return, the brunette let out a deep chuckle that sent vibrations coursing through Quinn's pussy. Her tongue went eagerly back to work, assaulting the hardened bud as two fingers came into play and slid smoothly into Quinn. 

"Shit," Quinn swore, her jaw tensing as Santana's fingers thrust into her. "So good," she moaned, feeling the Latina's plump lips fully envelope her throbbing clit.

Santana continued her efforts, groaning to herself at the taste of Quinn's pussy. She felt the blonde shuddering beneath her and felt tight walls beginning to clamp around her fingers, and knew Quinn was close. "Cum for me, Q," the brunette demanded, curling her fingers upward.

Quinn felt a little light-headed as a flush began to spread through her body. She could feel a tightening low in her belly as Santana's fingers moved in her tight pussy. "I'm gonna cum," she rasped. "Oh, God, I'm gonna...I'm about to...Oh, San!"

"Let go," Santana ordered before running her tongue across her friend's clit again. With a strangled scream, the blonde fell apart beneath her, her pussy spasming around Santana's fingers. The Latina helped her ride her orgasm out, then slowly retracted her fingers and licked them clean. 

Rolling over onto her back, Santana observed Quinn beside her, watching for any signs of regret. She found none. 

"Holy shit," Quinn finally breathed out, still panting.

"I'm kind of a big deal," Santana responded with a smirk. "And now you know why." Quinn eyed her for a moment before settling her gaze again on Santana's large breasts. Her friend noticed the stare. "Damn, Fabray, you're obsessed with my tits."

"I want to fuck them," Quinn blurted out.

Clearly startled, Santana blinked owlishly. "What?"

The taller girl cleared her throat bashfully. "I really want to titty fuck you right now."

Santana thought a moment, then shrugged. "Have at it, then."

Quinn straddled her chest, looking slightly apprehensive. "You sure about this, S?"

The Latina gripped her friend's hips, rocking her forward. "Whatever gets you off works for me, and I love seeing a woman cum."

The reminder of Santana with other women caused a small flicker of jealousy within Quinn. "I'm gonna ride your boobs so hard. I bet other girls wouldn't do this," she snarled, rubbing her sopping pussy across the swell of Santana's right breast.

"Mmmhmm," the Latina agreed, transfixed at the sight of Quinn's chest bouncing with hard nipples straining in the air. 

Quinn's clit found Santana's nipple, grinding against it as she smeared wetness across her chest. "I bet Brittany never did this, did she?" she taunted.

"She didn't," Santana agreed, eyes locked on Quinn's writhing form. Her hand snaked down her body, fingers slipping into her soaked panties. 

"You couldn't get this from Brittany, or that library bitch, or Elaine, or any other girl," the blonde continued, grinding down harder. "These tits are mine."

Fingers dancing across her own clit, the Latina was quick to agree. "They're all yours," she grunted out. 

Humping against an erect brown nipple, Quinn grabbed Santana's chin and forced her to meet her eyes. "You're mine, bitch," she murmured, feeling her pussy twitch as she rubbed her clit along the nipple.

Santana gazed back up at her, working her hardened bud furiously while feeling Quinn's wetness drip onto her chest. "Only yours," she mumbled in agreement. 

Her friend's nipple created friction against her in a particularly delicious way, and Quinn let out a loud moan. "You're all mine. Only mine. None of those other girls." A groan as she caressed her own breasts. "No other girl could do this to you. Make you this wet, and fuck your tits, and make you eat her pussy like it's your job."

"Uh-huh," Santana let out haltingly, fucking herself furiously as she felt her orgasm approach. The sight of Quinn fucking Fabray getting herself off on her boobs was just too damn much. She wouldn't last much longer.

Quinn arched her back, thrusting her breasts out, and the brunette couldn't resist reaching her free hand out to them. Her fingers found the blonde's left nipple, pinching slightly and rolling it between her fingers. "I'm gonna cum!" she announced loudly, feeling her pussy start to spasm. With a loud moan, she released, showering Santana's entire torso with slick wetness.

Groaning, Santana tumbled after her, orgasming. As she came down from her high, she noticed Quinn staring down at her with wide eyes. "What?" she asked, self-concious. 

"What is all this?" the blonde responded cluelessly, referencing the liquid she'd left on her friend's body.

Santana laughed slightly. "Oh, Q, you're so cute. You squirted. That's a good thing. Sometimes when I wore the strap-on, Britt would -"

Clamping a hand over her mouth, Quinn said sternly, "No discussing other girls when I'm in bed with you!"

"Sorry, sorry," Santana apologized quickly. "Anyway, you squirted. That's a good thing. And a boost to my ego."

Quinn rolled off of her. "It's always about you, isn't it?"

"Damn right. I'm just that awesome."

"Fuck you," the taller girl responded, slapping her arm.

"I think we've already done that," Santana volleyed back smartly.

"Shut up, bitch, and cuddle me," Quinn ordered.

Wrapping her arms around the blonde, Santana smirked and repeated, "Your wish is my command."


End file.
